Moonlit Aurora
You may NOT use ANY content from this fanfiction without the author's permission. This includes, but is NOT limited to, use of ideas, images, and quotes, redistribution, etc. Author's Note I literally got the idea from this poem while listening to the beginning of "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. However, the story and plot were inspired by "Night Dances For Wind Ensemble" by Bruce Yurko. It's a beautiful composition; I highly recommend that you listen to it while reading this poem, as the verses and phrases were based off of the song. Here's the best recording I could find: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XG5PyBzbsw And like my first poem, there is no character or time period in particular, so please do NOT add categories such as "NightWing History" or "IceWing History", as they would not apply to this fanfiction poem. There is just an NightWing and an IceWing, and those categories do not apply, as they are not named characters. Also, as stated earlier, there is not time period, so the "History" categories do not apply. ''Moonlit Aurora'' The moon rises high in the sky, Higher than a dragon can fly. It lights my path, Guiding my wrath, Into the night sky. It reveals the land, To understand, Nothing to fear of. I see a set of bright stars, Brighter than a dragon's very fire. The stars and moon The light and dark They're all for me I see a stranger in the night I know he's there for vengeance (Yet he cannot see me) I am the night, the night, the night (Yet he is not the night) I am darker than the very sky (Yet he is brighter than the stars) I am faster than the darkness itself (Yet he is faster than the light) I am a shadow in the night sky (And he is a star) I wish I could speak to the light I am the evil He is there to vanquish me I know very well, That he is not, Going to show mercy, (Going to show mercy) I see, a dragon (I see a, I see a) Stalking, in the, in the, in the Night sky Who is this dragon? Is he after me? Is he an enemy? Or is he a friend? I cannot tell He is hidden By the dark, by the dark Who is this mystery? Is he the darkness? Or is he the light? I cannot tell, cannot tell, cannot tell Please.... Who are, who are, who are Who are you to blame? I will not bring harm to you (Who are, who are, who are) Who are you afraid of? I am not afraid, not afraid I am just the light Just a little frozen At the heart (But will you thaw me?) (Please, will you?) Save me... No more, no more, no more... Shall we be enemies Shall we clash The night and the light We shall, be friends Together, in the night, In the night, in the light In the sky, together Forever, as one... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)